Tempestad
by Ellie Bee Rox
Summary: El Sr. Dickenson decide que necesita dejar su cargo como presidente y debe elegir entre dos ex beybladers para ocupar su puesto. Un nuevo torneo viene en camino y Takao se siente presionado sentimentalmente. KaixTaka.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

Reconozco el primer capítulo esta un poco lento y aburrido pero considero es un buen parte aguas para la historia.

 **Capitulo 1.**

Pasaron dos años después del épico torneo del Justice Five. Los ejecutivos de la BBA habían retrasado el plan de un nuevo torneo internacional de beyblade. Aún estaban temerosos de que ocurriera de nuevo el caos del último combate entre Takao y Brooklyn.

El estadio que había sido destruido en su totalidad, poco a poco lo fueron levantando, entre dinero recaudado de torneos cortos locales y algunos patrocinadores con los que aún contaba la BBA.

El Señor Dickenson se encontraba preocupado en su oficina, pulcra como siempre, sin un solo rastro de desorden. Dejó caer unos documentos en su escritorio, eran demasiadas cosas por revisar, los estados de cuenta, las diversas facturas de las constructoras, las nóminas, todo había llegado a sus manos aquella mañana. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al enorme ventanal con la intención de despejarse un poco.

Los torneos cortos dejaban buena ganancia, pero no era lo mismo desde aquél entonces. Necesitaba hacer algo más grande, no solo por el dinero, sino para aquellos quienes el beyblade era su estilo de vida. Pero él no podía hacerlo todo. Con sus socios temerosos y el plan del siguiente torneo internacional postergado, dudaba.

Un fuerte dolor de repente oprimió su pecho y con una sensación de vértigos y falta de aire, se llevó la mano derecha hacia los botones superiores de su camisa, su pequeño gorro y lentes cayeron al suelo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y confuso.

Entre jadeos, tos y sudor se dejó caer al piso.

-¿Será éste mi fin?

Muchos pensamientos se amontonaban en su mente, la mayoría no podía entenderlos, era lo único que sentía ahora, no había dolor, solo esas voces que a pesar que no entendía, podía reconocer el sonido, era el sonido de su propia voz. Quizás eran frases que había dicho, o pendientes que estaba recordando, o aquellas cosas que tenía en mente hacer con su familia. Suspendido en un vacío oscuro, sin frío, sin calor... sin dolor. Cerró los ojos dejándose sumergir en el mar de susurros de sus pensamientos esperando dormir hasta que una voz diferente lo sacó de su trance.

El Señor Dickenson abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Pudo notar las paredes blancas y los aparatos médicos al fondo. Se estremeció al no entender.

-¡Gracias al cielo, despertó! Exclamó su secretaria. –Temía lo peor, Señor, se nos estaba yendo. Esté tranquilo, ya estamos en el hospital.

El pobre hombre debilitado cerró los ojos y cayó en un pensamiento profundo.

-Necesito descansar, ya estoy grande. No puedo dejar la BBA así nada mas, debo buscar alguien inteligente que se apasione por el beyblade, necesito dejar todo en buenas manos antes de partir.

Y entonces se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, y de todas maneras se encontraba un tanto eufórico. Sus aprendices contentos lo observaban disparar su beyblade y de uno a uno iba sacando los demás beyblades de la pequeña arena de combate. Los ojos brillantes de aquellos niños era lo que más le emocionaba (o alimentaba a su enorme ego por sentirse admirado)

Takao había ganado todos los torneos locales, no era ninguna novedad, Daichi seguía sin poder derrotarlo pero permanecía a su lado. Rei y Max habían viajado a China y Norteamérica respectivamente.

De Kai se sabía que permanecía en Japón, pero retirado del beyblade, se mudó de departamento y no llamaba ni escribía a nadie, pareciera que quería se olvidaran de él. Había perdido la vista en un ojo, causa de la batalla contra Brooklyn, los chicos creyeron que ese accidente y la pérdida de Dranzer, le causaron una profunda depresión.

-Bueno chicos, el entrenamiento de hoy terminó. Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora, ¿Quedó claro?

Con gritos y saltos los jóvenes se despidieron y se retiraron entre risas.

Daichi miró de reojo al moreno con una expresión de cansancio.

-Estos niños son muy escandalosos, alguien les debería dar una lección de comportamiento. Comentó el pelirrojo.

Se dejaron caer en el césped con los brazos bajo la nuca, viendo al cielo.

-Sigue siendo extraño. Solos tu y yo, hasta hace un tiempo era Kai el que nos hacía compañía.

Takao dejó escapar un suspiro, por la profundidad, Daichi pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Oye, no te juzgaré, pero ya deberías aceptar que sientes algo. ¿Por que no me lo dices a mi?

Giró rápidamente sobre su derecha, apoyando su cabeza encima de su brazo.

-¿Aceptar el qué?

Takao se enderezó abruptamente; tragó saliva tratando de disimular y cambiar el tema, no se dio cuenta que su cara se había puesto mas roja que un tomate. Es cierto que tenía una alta estima al muchacho de cabello plata, pero no se atrevía a pensar más allá de eso.

-Tú sientes algo más que preocupación, ¡Vamos! Yo también lo echo de menos pero no ando lloriqueando por los rincones por que no está.-cerró los ojos -Imagino que Rei y Max tampoco estarán por ahí de ¡Ay, donde está Kai! ¡Aaaay!

Un breve golpe en la cabeza hizo callar a Daichi. Takao se levantó disgustado y se retiró a su casa con un enojado pelirrojo detrás de él maldiciéndolo.

-Tenemos que hablar. Siéntate hijo.

El padre de Takao acababa de llegar de visita. Sentado frente a la mesa, a su lado el abuelo con la cabeza baja.

El moreno no articuló palabra alguna, simplemente obedeció; dedujo por la cara de su abuelo que era un tema grave.

-Nos acaban de avisar hace unos momentos, el Señor Dickenson sufrió un paro cardíaco, en estos momentos se encuentra delicado, pero estable.

Takao se levantó de la silla rápidamente, con ambos puños golpeó la mesa, corrió hacia la sala para encender la televisión y darse cuenta que era el tema del cual todos los noticieros estaban hablando.

-En estos momentos se encuentra nuestro corresponsal en la oficina de la BBA japonesa, se dará una rueda de prensa con el vicepresidente jus...

Apagó la televisión cortando el discurso de la titular de las noticias.

El celular de Takao sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Has visto las noticias? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Era Hiromi del otro lado del móvil. –Creo que debemos ir a visitarlo apenas lo saquen de terapia intensiva.

Señaló.

-Si, eso haremos, te llamo mas tarde.

Se fue a acostar, apreciaba mucho a ese señor regordete y al saber que estuvo al borde de la muerte le hizo mal. Seguro que iría a verle, eso no lo dudaba, él había sido tan bueno con Takao y su equipo. Pero ahora otro pensamiento lo acechaba. ¿Por qué Daichi diría algo así? De que debía darse cuenta. En efecto, extrañaba demasiado a Kai, pero ¿cómo podría sentir algo más que amistad por él? Además justo ahora tenía un mes de relación con su ahora novia Hiromi.

Cerró los ojos y soñó un rato, no se dio cuenta en que momento entró Daichi...no importaba.


End file.
